


Keeping His Promise

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Destiel - Freeform, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Grace - Freeform, Handprint, M/M, Top!Cas, Topping from the Bottom, bottom!Dean, canon up to end of s5ep4, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of making a comment about the timing Dean found himself closing the distance, grabbing onto that ridiculous backwards tie, and tugging his angel close. He started kissing Castiel and holding on tight. At first he could feel Castiel freezing and then the slow response. Hesitant hands touched his shoulders, pulled him closer and Dean allowed himself to let go. Dean allowed himself to finally give into the feelings that had been building since Castiel himself had stepped into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping His Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Had a request for bottom!cas so here it is. Set at end of season five episode four. 
> 
> Everything after that point is different.

Even when arguing with Zachariah and refusing to go along with the angels' plan he couldn't ignore the sick twist in his stomach. He couldn’t ignore the knowledge he carried with him back from that twisted future and then he had an angel bearing down on him. A furious angel. His muscles tensed in preparation for the attack and then he was on the side of the highway.

With Castiel.

 _His_ _Castiel_.

Instead of making a comment about the timing Dean found himself closing the distance, grabbing onto that ridiculous backwards tie, and tugging his angel close. He started kissing Castiel and holding on tight. At first he could feel Castiel freezing and then the slow response. Hesitant hands touched his shoulders, pulled him closer and Dean allowed himself to let go. Dean allowed himself to finally give into the feelings that had been building since Castiel himself had stepped into his life.

Dean pulled back, dragged in air and stared at Castiel whose cheeks had flushed slightly. His angel’s pupils were blown and his hair mussed from where Dean had ran a hand through the dark strands.

"Dean?" it was rough, questioning, and accompanied by a head tilt. The relief that washed through Dean was staggering. This Castiel was not broken like the one he'd left behind. Not like the one that had made his very soul hurt with the obvious pain he'd suffered and his inevitable death.

This Castiel would  _never_  experience what the future fallen angel had because Dean wouldn't let it happen. The horror that had filled him at the knowledge that his future self was sending Castiel to die had been shocking in its intensity. He'd not had long to focus on it before he'd been knocked out. He'd only taken two things away from that trip.

The first was that he needed to reconcile with Sam because he loved his brother and he wasn't going to leave him on his own.

The second was that Castiel meant a whole lot more to him than he'd first thought. Castiel had a permanent spot in his life that Dean had never tried to fill before but he wanted to. Consequences be damned he wanted to give this a shot because it mattered to him.

"Dean?" the voice sounded again and green eyes snapped into focus, took in the swollen lips and offered a slight smile.

"Don't ever change Cas. _Please_." his voice dropped off at the last word before he swallowed, hands tightening into fists and steeling himself.

A hand reached out, grasped onto his shoulder, closing right over the brand there. Warmth surged through the mark and Dean felt his nerves calming, muscles relaxing and his mind more at ease. But Castiel didn't say anything, only waited for Dean to collect himself, as they simply stood there silently before finally opening his mouth, "Maybe it would be best to find somewhere else?"

It earned a nod and Dean braced himself for travel. They were inside a room far nicer than any Dean had stayed in recently; his eyes looked over the room before returning to Castiel just as his angel disappeared once more. Without thinking on it he pulled out his phone and made a call to his brother but got the answering machine. He left a message telling Sam he would call back tomorrow.

With a sigh Dean walked over to the bed and fell onto it with a slight bounce. The sheets were soft and cool under his body. So was the bed. It felt like a fucking cloud.

A flutter of wings alerted him to Castiel's return. "Where'd you go?" he glanced over not bothering to move from his comfortable spot.

"I collected your things, " a bag dropped to the ground from Castiel's hand at the words. "And took care of the room. You have it for two weeks."

"You don't have money." Dean raised an eyebrow before reluctantly sitting up and then getting to his feet. He looked at the bag on the floor, "You brought my car?"

"Of course. You would not leave it behind." it was simple and Dean shook his head. Castiel knew him so well. He could remember how Castiel had walked into his life and easily picked him apart with a few words.

But instead of saying something he crossed the distance and grabbed onto Castiel, hugging him this time and Dean could feel the unsure arms close around him in a hesitant response. Dean was tactile and it was easier to show with touch then words more often than not. Especially when he was confused on what to say. This just worked best after having his entire world shaken so violently.

"Why were you scared when I took you out the other night?" he asked carefully. Dean was curious how Cas hadn't freaked out when he'd kissed him but when confronted with that woman he'd clearly been terrified. His angel never had personal space issues around Dean. 

Blue eyes looked away and Dean noted a slight flush on Castiel’s cheeks.

"Cas? Are you blushing?" it was incredulous and teasing at the same time. This was a lovely distraction from the horrible images he'd seen since his little trip to the future. Something he knew his future self and the fallen version of Castiel had not experienced in years. If ever.

"I am not blushing." it sounded indignant with a touch of the old Castiel who tried to stay removed but those blue eyes flicked over to look at him and Dean found himself grinning. The light feeling from before was back. It was the same feeling from when they were laughing together and stumbling to the Impala. Lately his angel had been surprising him and Dean had found he didn't like when Castiel left.

"You are blushing. Come on Cas. Simple question. Simple answer." he took a step back to give his angel some room and hoped Castiel wouldn't fly away especially since he had no idea where they were.

And being alone kind of sucked.

Castiel's shoulders slumped and then he was answering, "I had no interest in them."

Dean blinked before his eyes widened in surprise and realization, "Oh." it was rough and he only paused for a moment before testing the new information. He jerked Castiel into another kiss, this one rougher and searching. The response from Castiel was quicker and the learning curve for angels was fascinating.

When they broke for air Castiel stared at him steadily, "I believed you were never going to act on your interest."

"Reading my mind?"

"No. You talk in your sleep sometimes."

It earned a snort. "Creeper," but Dean grinned into the kiss that Castiel initiated. His angel was moving them slightly and Dean noticed how close the bed was, but was unsure if Castiel had noticed. "You never kept your promise from that night." the look in Castiel's eyes was new and refreshing, it earned a grin from Dean as he pressed forward.

Then they were on the bed and suddenly Dean felt a draft against his skin. He startled and had Castiel not been essentially pinning him he might have fallen off the bed. "Did you just use your mojo to strip us?" it was incredulous and Dean's green eyes were wide with surprise.

"Don't we have to be naked for this?" Castiel was blinking down at Dean and Dean started laughing.

"Yes. I'm just used to pulling off the clothes myself. No problem Cas." Dean tugged Castiel down even as he moved his leg to hook it around Castiel's before turning them.

His angel allowed him to switch their position before reaching up to drag Dean close, kissing him and when Dean’s hand closed around him Castiel let out a low moan. Blue eyes slid closed as Castiel moved into the warm hand without thought.

"I got you Cas." his fingers moved across the hard flesh, stroking as he watched Castiel reacting to it and Dean experimented to see how Castiel preferred to be touched. "That good for you?"

His hand stopped briefly when Castiel hadn't answered, "Don't stop." it was slightly growled and Dean found himself smirking.

Dean started gripping tighter, moving up and over the tip. "If you're sure about this we're going to have to do this the old fashioned away. I don’t have any lube." he responded to the raised eyebrow.

A bottle appeared on the bed sheets next to Castiel's bare hip. "Ok. That's really fucking handy." it was muttered as he uncapped the bottle. Dean poured some on his fingers as he looked up at Castiel, "This ok?"

"Dean. If you don't start I'm going to flip our positions and take matters into my own hands." it was serious and caused some warmth to pool in Dean's belly.

"Let's do that later Cas." because right now he wanted to be buried in tight heat, fucking Castiel’s far too tempting ass and then watch Castiel’s expression when he came. Dean wanted to see when that tough angel went over the edge while being stuffed full of his cock.

There was plenty of time for Castiel to fuck him later and the thought of that powerful angel having such control of him was an unexpected turn on. Dean pushed those thoughts away because he'd been thinking about this longer than he might like to admit.

He had thought countless times about bending Castiel over and pounding into his ass until all of Castiel’s control was out the window and he was a begging mess. Dean wanted Castiel to crave having his cock shoved in him.

Blue eyes stared at him and the promise there was undeniable.

"We don't have a condom." he almost smacked himself for saying it out loud.

Castiel stared up at him, "You have no diseases and neither do I. Do you want a condom?"

"No. Not if we don't need it." especially since he'd never had sex without a condom before and Dean was all for new, exciting experiences especially when it came to sex. The thought of his come dripping out of Castiel’s fucked open hole had his arousal spiking.

Dean brought his hand down between Castiel's legs, slowly pushed a finger in and felt the resistance. He could feel Castiel tightening around him as he used his other hand to rub Castiel's flank. Dean felt as Castiel relaxed before he started crooking his finger, beginning to stretch his angel out before pulling out to insert two. He scissored them as he continued to prepare Castiel and then he brushed against the very spot he'd been looking for as he felt Castiel’s reaction.

The moan and tightening around his fingers more than signal enough as Castiel tried to shove down into his fingers.

"Stop torturing me." it was rough as Castiel grabbed onto Dean and kissed him, moving his lips down and biting at the skin on Dean's neck. A red mark was left behind before Castiel pulled back looking at Dean's face. Dean knew there was plenty of emotion and interest there.

"Pushy aren't we?" Dean smirked slightly as he kissed Castiel back, feeling the insistence behind the kiss from his angel but he moved back and then he was pushing in. He was careful at first until Castiel growled at him, legs wrapping around his waist and then Dean was completely buried in his angel’s tight ass.

Dean eyes closed at the feeling of tight warmth around him as he let Castiel adjust to having a cock in his ass and then Dean was pulling out before pushing back in. He started to set a steady rhythm, feeling Castiel moving with him and gripping onto his wrist. With a moan Castiel pulled him down once more to kiss. They were tasting each other, moving together and Dean had his hand between them. He teased Castiel as he moved his fingers up Castiel’s cock and back down. Dean changed his angle, making sure to hit Castiel’s prostate and enjoyed the sounds it earned.

His angel was moaning his name, voice rougher than normal, as Dean kept up his steady pace. Dean could feel how close Castiel was and he pulled out earning a threatening growl. Blue eyes snapped open, " _Dean_."

"Changing it up Cas." he moved, helping Castiel shift before Castiel was looking down at Dean laying on his back staring up at him. With steady hands Dean dragged Castiel close, pulling him across his lap so his angel was straddling him and then Dean helped guide Castiel down onto his cock once more.

" _Oh_." Castiel blinked, shifting his hips and moving himself as he enjoyed the pleasure moving through his body once more. " _Dean_." it was gasped as Castiel moved and Dean's hand found his cock once more, stroking faster and causing Castiel’s movements to slightly falter as he worked to continue moving. Castiel began rolling his hips and losing himself in the feel of Dean inside him.

"Come on Cas. Let go." Dean twisted his fingers just so, adding the right pressure, moving over the head of Castiel’s cock as Castiel suddenly tightened. And then he was watching Castiel coming on his cock; his angel was moaning brokenly with his eyes closed as Dean watched him.

There was little movement as Castiel paused and then he was staring at Dean. There was wonder on his face as he moved, kissing Dean and pressing them closer before he began moving once more. Dean was right there on the edge and the feeling of Castiel bouncing on his cock started to drag him closer to his orgasm.

Castiel started to tighten his inner muscles around Dean’s aching cock and was noticeably enjoying the sounds it earned. Then right as Dean was on the edge his hand closed over the hand-print mark and Dean felt the flare of grace rushing through his body as Dean’s cock started pumping his release into Castiel’s ass.

"Oh fuck Cas." Dean lost himself in the feeling of pleasure and the bliss that followed sex. He relaxed back into the sheets, still inside Castiel with his angel's body draped over him warm and solid.

Castiel moved off him and then their legs were tangled together, warm bodies pressed close and Dean was about to say something about cleaning up until he felt something brush against him. The evidence of their activities gone with a brush of grace.

"That is seriously fucking handy, Cas." Dean grinned, body loose and happy as he just lay there. "Give me a little time and we'll go for round two. I’ll get you on your hands and knees, you’ll really like that."

A slight hum was the response he received and Dean closed his eyes. Warmth and contentment easily started dragging him into sleep. "Get some sleep. We have time." Castiel looked down at him and Dean didn’t know but Castiel was thinking about the love he held for him. The love Castiel had not been sure would ever be returned but he could see it just as plain as day in the soul before him.

 


End file.
